


"When did this happen?"

by MellMellMell



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Love, M/M, Paddy seeing, Robert being parental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellMellMell/pseuds/MellMellMell
Summary: So Paddy comes to visit Aaron's hospita" room before he wakes. And witnesses a touching moment between Robert and Liv that makes him reconsider some things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know I'm late on the uptake, but between starting a new job, early mornings, and general tiredness I haven't had the motivation. Yet here it is, I just wanted to right it. It didn't turn out as well as I was hoping when I started, but 5 day breaks can do that! Let me know what you think, and I would be so so grateful! Not sure about the ending, hope it's okay!

"Hey,", came a small, tired voice from the doorway of Aaron's hospital room, pulling everyone's attention away from the sleeping man. 

It was Paddy standing in the door way, looking rather sheepish. 

Finally, though Robert, who mentally scolded the man for not coming sooner. It was just like he had said yesterday morning. He was there for Aaron, and Paddy was no where to be seen. 

"I didn't..", Paddy started but seemed unable to finish, he was just staring at the young boy lying in the bed. 

Robert had to admit that he looked tired, broken even, and he'd obviously been hurt, going by the cast on his arm. Still, thought Robert, it's been hours, nearly a day. 

"I didn't know,", started Paddy again, "Rhona and I, we were in the accident too, she, she, um, she's worse off, but they think she's out of the woods now,". 

"Hey, Paddy it's okay,", fussed Chas, going over to hug him and then usher him over to a chair. 

He sat at the opposite side from Robert, on a chair next to Chas's. It was Liv's chair, and Robert couldn't help the feeling rising in his gut that he shouldn't be sitting on her chair. 

"Liv not here?", asked Paddy, Robert could hear the worry in his voice, it made his skin crawl. 

"Toilet,", answered Robert, never talking his eyes off Aaron. 

"Which makes me wonder, when was the last time you went?", enquired Chas. 

He didn't have an answer. He couldn't remember. Not since before the accident that was for sure. He just shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head and kept focused on Aaron. It didn't matter, he didn't need. He just needed to be here, with Aaron. 

"Is he gonna be okay?", asked paddy quietly. 

Robert wasn't sure why he was whispering, probably didn't want him involved in the conversation. 

He knew he was being unreasonable really, that Paddy had been in the crash too, and that as excuses go, it was a pretty good one. Still, he could feel the anger, and the bile rise up his throat. It wasn't anger at Paddy, he knew that, he just needed an outlet for it, and Paddy was here, so why not.

"Yeah,", started Chas, a little louder, and Robert knew that was for his benefit, she had been saying it periodically for the last few hours, hoping he would listen, "the doctors are pretty sure he should be fine. Just need to take it easy for a few weeks, and he'll be good as new, eh Robert?"

"That's what they said,", answered Robert, in the same monotonous tone he had been speaking in since they had been let back in. 

"There was a scare, he flatlined, but it was just a combination of the drugs, or something, I dunno, I'm not a doctor,", joked Chas, trying hard to lighten the mood to no avail, "but he will be fine,". 

Again Robert knew it was directed at him. He had been sat in the same position, holding Aaron's hand and leaning on the bed for the past hour. It was like he was frozen, and that he was keeping Aaron frozen. That so long as he was looking at the younger man, he wouldn't be able to go anywhere. 

"Alright Paddy,", said Liv as she burst in the door. 

As soon as the doctors had assured them he was fine, she had brightened up immensely. Shocking everyone in proving to be the most optimistic of them all. She was the only person who had managed to distract Robert, however briefly, over the last few hours. And both him and Chas were grateful for it. She was the same bundle of energy as always, and Robert couldn't help but smile at her sometimes. 

"Right, grumpy,", she started, standing by Robert at his side of the bed, "you know you stink right?"

"Oh thanks very much,", he replied sarcastically, though the fondness was clear to everyone in the room. 

"I'm just saying, in and out, and in and out of that lake, is doing nothing for your _aroma_. In fact, it could be that smell that's keeping Aaron unconscious," she laughed, and eventually Robert did too. 

For the first time since Paddy had entered the room, Robert looked away from Aaron, to smile at the blonde girl standing in front of him. 

He straightened up slightly, leaning back on his chair, -though not letting go of Aaron's hand-, to look at her properly. She was leaning against the bedside table, arms crossed, staring him down, with a little smirk on her face. He just rolled his eyes at her. 

"Y'know rob, the doctor said he'd be fine,", she spoke, more serious this time. 

"Yeah I know,", he sighed, looking back at his boyfriend, _fiancé_ , and taking a deep breath, "I know,". 

"Well then act like it! He's not gonna want see your gloomy face when he wakes up,".

"Well when he wakes up I'll smile,", he shot back, knowing the irony of his words, because he was smiling lightly at her now. 

"Whatever,", was her only reply. 

Paddy watched the two of them, as they lapsed into silence. It was strange. To see them like this. Paddy hadn't seen them together, not properly, and he'd spent quite a bit of time with Liv. But then he avoided Robert most of the time, so whenever they were together, he avoided Liv too. 

"I still think you're gonna drink from the welly,", she piped up again, grinning to herself. 

"I told you, no way!", laughed back Robert adamantly. 

"See I think you're wrong,"

"Hmm, I'm not,"

"So you're saying, if Cain came over to you, with a welly full of .. whatever you put in a welly,", this made Robert properly laugh, hurting his bones, but making him feel a hundred times brighter, "that you would say no? Really? To Cain?",

"Yep,", was his answer, though his own conviction was wavering slightly. Or a lot. Damn her. 

"With Aaron watching?",

He knew, that she knew, she had got him. 

"Y'know, anymore of this and I'll make you drink from a welly!", 

"Ha, I'd like to see you try!", she laughed, before turning serious, "Rob?"

"Hmm?", 

"We're all gonna be okay, aren't we?"

Robert looked at her. She looked young. Small. And incredibly like Aaron. Despite the blonde hair. Sometimes when he looked at her, he thought she was the perfect embodiment of what their child would look like. Small, grumpy, and extremely blonde. 

"Yeah course we are, come here,".

And then he did something else for the first time since they had been allowed back into see Aaron, he let go of his hand. And used both arms to pull Liv onto his knee and wrap her into his chest. He could feel her trying not to cry and he held her. Hugging her like he wished he could Aaron. Making sure she at least knew she was safe. 

He had never felt this before, this fierce need to protect another human being before. Until Aaron and now Liv. And yes of course, he supposed Vic. But he'd always felt that for her, since her birth. This was different, he knew that while it felt like he didn't have a choice, that he did, and he was choosing them. Aaron and Liv, his family, over and over again. 

Paddy was watching them intently. Chas was watching them with a smile. 

Paddy was listening to the little speech Robert was now giving Liv. About even if Aaron hadn't made it, he would still have looked after her, because they are a family. Because he loves Aaron and he loves her too. That even after the wedding she'll still be with them. 

And then it hit him. _Wedding_. Robert had said wedding. 

"Chas?", asked paddy quietly, trying to make sure Robert couldn't listen in. 

"Yes?", she whispered back. 

"Wedding?" 

Chas turned to look at him, she'd completely forgotten that he didn't know. And since Robert had a firm grip on Aaron's hand, and the ring on that hand, he wouldn't have been able to see it. 

"Yes,", she answered honestly, nothing else for it really. Though she was anxious, Paddy had more right than most to dislike Robert. And a lot of people disliked Robert, "He proposed, Robert did, kind of, and when Aaron came round, just before he flatlined, he said yes,". 

Her eyes were wet, and it took Paddy a second to realise that it was because she was _happy_ for them, not because she was worried, or that she disapproved. 

"You're okay with this?", he asked, still whispering to Chas, though he as pretty sure even if he spoke normally Robert wouldn't be listening, he was so focused on the still man on the bed, and the little girl in his arms. It was the most calm he had even seen Robert, which surprised him in the circumstances. It was almost paternal. 

"Yeah,", she answered again honestly. She really was. Robert had not only proven himself many times over since the new year. He had **tried** to change. And that was to respected Chas thought. 

So he was alone, in his dislike for Robert, thought Paddy. He knew fine well that Aaron wasn't going to change his mind about Robert. It was obvious how much he loved the older man. And if he'd never known who Robert was last year, he would believe that the older man really loved Aaron. Yet, this was Robert. He would always be wary. But maybe that wasn't a bad thing, maybe it was good that someone could still look at Robert without rose tinted glasses on. Just incase. But if Aaron, who he respected more than most, could decide that Robert had done enough to warrant planning a life with, then maybe there was something good to see. He would always, _**always**_ keep and eye out for Aaron, for his son. However, for his son, he would stop the hate. He would be there when Aaron got married, and he would be there for every other milestone and moment that he should be. And maybe one day, he'll see what everyone else now sees in Robert Sugden. 

"And when did this happen?", asked paddy eventually, nodding towards Robert and Liv. 

"I guess, at some point when we weren't looking, Robert became the head of their family,".


End file.
